Safety
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: All she wants is to feel safe. Post ep one-shot for 6x17. No spoilers.


**A/N: Because we probably won't get a nice Caskett comfort scene. No real spoilers for 6x17. Just based off the promo and pure speculation.**

* * *

She was still shivering in Javi's coat as the elevator ascended to the homicide floor. Every part of her ached. Her lip where blood still tried to bubble to the surface when she spoke; her wrists from where the chains had rubbed against soft skin; her bones and skin bruised from being tossed around like a rag doll.

She wanted it all to disappear.

She wanted Castle.

The ding of the elevator made her jump. Ryan laid a hand on her shoulder, a silent gesture of strength and comfort passing between them. Her eyes immediately scanned the bullpen for Castle, spotting him rising from her desk. It took everything she had to not run to him, immerse herself in his arms and drink in his comfort.

Castle reached for her as soon as she was near, enfolding her in his tight embrace. "Thank god you're alive, Kate," his whispered in her ear.

She clung to him tighter, burying her face in his neck to hide the tears that were threatening. Kate felt him press a kiss to her temple. She could still feel the tension in Castle's body as he held her. "Castle," Esposito and Ryan stood next to the couple. "Take her home. We'll get her statement tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure Gates will be happy to see me go."

"Bro, you'll be lucky if she doesn't kick you out after this."

Beckett looked up to her fiance, questions brewing in her dark eyes. Castle simply shook his head. "We'll see you later," he called to the boys.

* * *

"Kate, do you want to get a shower?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts. She blinked, processing the words he had spoken. Kate nodded before walking into their master bathroom. Slowly, she began to strip, cataloging the various scratches and bruises that marred her body. She winced in pain as Castle walked back in with a pile of clothes. "Do you want help?"

"Don't let the water hit my face," she requested. Castle nodded before turning the water on and stripping his clothes. He extended his hand, waiting until she laced their fingers together before walking them under the spray. Kate stayed close to him, her chest pressed against his as the warm water ran over her back. She sighed as his hands roamed over her, the gentle caress relaxing her.

"Kate, I need you to move back a bit to get your hair wet." He saw the flash of panic in her eyes. "I promise not to let the water get in your face." Castle slowly walked them forward, listening as her breath hitched. "You're okay," he whispered in her ear. "It's just me." He quickly washed her hair before massaging in the conditioner. Her eyes were shut tightly as she willed the memories of the night to disappear. "Okay, you're done."

Beckett heard the water shut off and felt a towel wrap around her before she opened her eyes. Slowly, she dried the water from her body, watching as Castle did the same. She stared at the small pile of clothes he had set on the vanity before carefully pulling on her underwear. "Castle, can you get me one of your shirts?"

He finished dressing and nodded, leaving her there to brush the tangles out of her hair. "Any particular reason you want one of mine?" Castle asked as he returned holding a blue Superman shirt out to her.

"They smell like you," she replied quietly, slipping the soft material over her head.

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come for her. They had been in bed for forty five minutes, Castle pressed against her back as she tried to quiet the events of the night enough to let herself fall into oblivion. Kate sighed and shifted, turning over to see her partner staring at her. "Staring is creepy, Castle."

"It may be creepy, but I'm definitely not letting you out of my sight for a while."

She moved closer to him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. "I'm okay with that."

Castle ran his fingers through her curls, taking care to stay clear of the bruises at her hairline. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

"What? Why?"

"You survived. You fought those men and you survived."

Kate buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared, Castle. I thought I would die and never see you again." Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke.

"But you didn't. We're still here." She continued crying, the events of the day finally catching up to her. "It's okay, love. You're safe now. I promise, you're safe." Castle held her tightly, murmuring to her until she finally fell asleep.

The last thought she had before succumbing to exhaustion was that Castle was right: she was safe.


End file.
